Masks of the pleasure I
by Blackball
Summary: Wenn man seine geheimsten sexuellen Träume erfüllt bekommen kann ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren, versucht man es? Oder ist man misstrauisch und bleibt bei dem Alltäglich lahmen trott? Lest selbst g Jede Menge Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

_Es ist eine komische Geschichte die ich zu erzählen habe. In vielen Augen mag sie auch an den Haaren herbei gezogen worden sein. Aber ich weiß das sie wahr ist und das alleine reicht mir. Eigentlich wollte ich dieses wundervolle Erlebnis für mich behalten, es tief in meinem Herzen aufbewahren. Aber nun, nach dem vielen Beten und Bettel des GayWorld Magazins habe ich meine Meinung geändert und schreibe dies nun alles für die Welt nieder. Wer weiß vielleicht helfe ich damit sogar jemanden?!_

_Mein Name ist Eduard Steve Harrison mittlerweile bin ich 29 Jahre alt. Aber diese Geschichte spielt vor 3 Jahren. Ich habe mein Studium in Informatik erfolgreich beendet und die großen Firmen rissen sich regelrecht um mich. Ich schmunzele heute noch wenn ich an die ganzen Anfragen denke. Letztendlich habe ich mich für die angesehenste Software Firma entschieden welche es wohl auf der Welt gibt. Den Namen darf ich hier nicht nennen, aber er tut auch nichts zur Sache. _

_Ich arbeitete mich schnell in dieser Firma nach oben und war von allen gefragt. Auch wenn mein Job stressig war, so liebte ich ihn. Ich liebte überhaupt alles in meinem leben, nein ich liebet es nicht ich liebe es immer noch!_

_Auch wenn es momentan vielleicht noch etwas hochgestochen klingen mag, mein Aussehen und meine Intelligenz verschafften mir genau das Leben wovon die meisten Männer es nur wagten davon zu träumen. Aber, dass gutes Aussehen, Intelligenz und Geld nicht reichten um glücklich zu sein, stellte ich schnell fest. _

_Tag ein Tag aus war es immer das gleiche. Ich stand früh auf, brauchte immer eine Stunde im Bad um mich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen, frühstückte und stieg dann in meinen schwarzen BMW um an die Arbeit zu gelangen. Dort blieb ich bis spät abends, meist war ich der letzte der das große Firmengebäude verließ, fuhr wieder nach Hause, aß zu Abend und ging schlafen. _

_Selbst mein Wochenende lief immer sehr monoton ab. Der Samstag gehörte meinen Freunden, die ich auch heute nicht missen möchte, der Sonntag gehörte mir und meinem Körper um wieder neue Kraft zu schöpfen. _

_Für den Anfang war es okay, es war das luxuriöse Leben welches ich mir immer erwünscht hatte. Doch es wurde langweilig und ich sehnte mich nach Abwechslung. Vor allem im Bett. Eine feste Freundin hatte ich nicht, meist suchte ich mir in Bars und Discotheken Damen aus, verführte sie und das war es. Also nichts Besonderes. _

_Ich sehnte mich von Tag zu Tag mehr nach Abwechslung vor allem in meinem Liebesleben. Irgendwann wurde der Drang danach so stark, dass ich sogar meinem Besten Freund von meinen Sehnsüchten erzählte. Er selbst, als Familienvater riet mir mich endlich mal fest zu binden. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Noch nicht. Mir ging es nur darum Sexuell endlich was Neues zu erkunden. _

_Ich weiß noch wie er eines morgens um halb fünf vor meiner Tür stand und freudig berichtete, er hätte die Lösung für Probleme, die Linderung meiner Sehnsüchte, die Erfüllung meiner geheimen Bedürfnisse. Stellen Sie sich das mal vor um halb fünf. Normale Menschen, wie ich, schlafen zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Anfangs hätte ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht…meinen schönen Traum hatte er zerstört. Aber nun ja ich ließ ihn herein und war doch mehr als neugierig was er mir vorzuschlagen hatte. _

_Er drückte mir einen Visitenkarte in die Hand und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd übers ganze Gesicht. Verdutzt las ich was darauf stand. _

_**Masks of the pleasure**_

_** Das Haus der Lüste**_

_**Egal wer sie sind, egal was sie sich wünschen…**_

_**Sie werden es erleben!**_

_Verdutzt las ich die Zeilen nochmals. Ich sagte meinem Freund, dass er spinnen würde und ich niemals zu so etwas unprofessionellen gehen würde. Damit hatte ich ihn natürlich verletzt und er war gegangen. Natürlich hat er mir das verzeihen aber nun gut._

_Diese Karte legte ich weit weg, in die unterste Schublade meiner Kommode im Flur. _

_Für lange Zeit hatte ich sie sogar vergessen. Solange bis wieder dieses verlangen in mir aufkochte, ich grub sie aus der Kommode hervor und ließ mich mit einem Glas Rotwein in der linken Hand und der Karte in der rechten Hand auf der teuren Designercouch nieder._

_Ich, als mittlerweile angesehener erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, konnte unmöglich so etwas aufsuchen um meinem Leben wieder einen Kick zu geben. Wenn mich jemand erkennen würde…_

_Nochmals verbarg ich diese Karte. Bis ich endlich den Mut hatte es zu versuchen. _

_Ich duschte an diesem Abend ziemlich lange zog mir, wie ich es selten tat, eine Jeans an und ein schwarzes Ärmelloses Shirt. Selbst in dieser Kleidung fand ich mich immer noch unheimlich attraktiv. Meine Haare stylte ich diesen Tag ganz anders als sonst. Mein ganzes Erscheinungsbild war nicht so, wie ich und sonst jemand es von mir kannte. Ich war zufrieden und rief mir ein Taxi. _

_Der Fahrer des gelben Wagens sollte mich 4 Straßen vor diesem Haus absetzten. Natürlich wollte ich auch nicht, dass der Fremde wusste wo ich hinging. Wie kindisch ich mich doch vor drei Jahren noch benahm._

Ich stand lange vor dem Eingang des riesigen Hauses. Es machte eher den Eindruck eines Hotels, zugegeben das beruhigte mich. Langsam sammelte ich allen Mut zusammen und trat durch die elektrischen Glastüren, welche sich von alleine öffneten, in das große Haus.

Eine junge Frau kam mir gleich entgegen und begrüßte mich überaus freundlich. _Verdammt war mir komisch in diesem Moment._ Ich ließ mich von ihr in eine Bar bringen und setzte mich auf einen der bequemen schwarzen Sessel. Der Raum war leicht abgedunkelt sodass sich eine gemütliche Atmosphäre ergab. Ein angenehmer Duft lag in der Luft und die leise Musik im Hintergrund beruhigte sogar mein doch sehr aufgewühltes Gemüt.

„Möchten sie einen Kaffee? Einen Tee? Rotwein oder Weißwein?" Fragte mich die Junge gut aussehende Dame.

Schnell antwortete ich „Rotwein" und fügte etwas scheuer ein leises „ bitte" hinzu. Als die Dame an die Bar verschwand sah ich mich weiter um. Es sah ganz und gar nicht nach dem aus was es eigentlich sein sollte. Hier und dort saßen einige Menschen…aber jeder alleine an einem kleinen Tisch. Frauen wie Männer!

Ich fing mich schon an zu fragen ob ich nicht vielleicht doch falsch war, doch die Junge Dame, welche mir meinen Rotwein brachte und sich zu mir setzte verstreute diese Befürchtung schnell.

„Sind sie zum ersten Mal im Masks of the pleasure?" Fragte sie Freundlich. Ich nickte, nachdem ich einen Schluck des Rotweins gekostet hatte. „Dachte ich mir schon!" Sagte sie freundlich und lächelte.

„Wieso, merken sie sich die Gesichter der Menschen alle die schon mal hier waren?" Wollte ich leicht nervös wissen. Die junge Frau winkte leise lachend ab. „Aber nein! Das könnte ich auch gar nicht, dafür sind es zu viele Menschen! Aber sie haben diesen Ausdruck in den Augen!" „Welchen Ausdruck?"

„Einen sehr unsichern!" Erklärte sie mir. „Möchten sie wissen, wie es hier im Masks of the pleasure abläuft?" Fragte sie Freundlich und ich nickte sogleich. Erneut trank ich einen Schluck des vorzüglichen Rotweins und lauschte ihren Worten.

„Das Masks of the pleasure gibt es jetzt seit etwa 10 Jahren. Wir haben hier keine festen Männer oder Frauen die für uns arbeiten wir sind eher eine Vermittlung der Menschen untereinander. Keine Angst, wir achten darauf, dass alles nach ihrem Wunsch ist. Ich werde ihnen gleich eine Art Fragebogen bringen. Nehmen sie sich Zeit und füllen sie diesen aus. Daraufhin ermitteln wir genau die passende Partnerin, oder auch wenn sie es wünschen Partner. Die Bögen werden danach vernichtet um missbrauch vorzubeugen. Da viele die hier herkommen, dies vor allem wegen Anonymität machen, werden sie ihrem Partner oder Partnerin nie ganz gezeigt. Sie werden eine Maske von uns bekommen, die verhindern wird, dass sie erkannt werden. Nur auf den Wunsch von beiden hin ist es erlaubt diese Maske zu entfernen". Ich trank erneut einen Schluck. „Das heißt ich fülle eine Art –Meine Traumpartnerin Bogen- aus und bekomme sie dann?" Die junge Frau nickte. „Was wenn so jemand nicht hier ist?"

„Oh keine Sorge, dass kam bisher noch nicht vor. Sie glauben nicht wie viele Menschen sogar auf ausgefallene Wünsche passen. Meist müssen sie ein wenig warten, was auch sicher mal bis zu einer Stunde dauern kann" warnte sie ihn „…aber ihre Wünsche werden erfüllt!"

Irgendwie glaubte ich langsam an einen sehr miserablen Scherz. Aber gut, jetzt war ich schon hier, ich konnte es ja mal versuchen. „Geben sie mir den Bogen?" Fragte ich nach langem hin und her freundlich, woraufhin die Frau kurz verschwand und damit dann wieder kam. „Ich lasse sie dann mal alleine, wenn sie fertig sind, bringen sie ihn dort hin…" sie deutete auf eine Art Empfangsschalter. „Ich werde ihn dann entgegen nehmen! Und lassen sie sich Zeit, vor allem da sie das erste Mal hier sind."

Sie wollte gerade gehen, doch ich hatte noch eine Frage „Wie sieht das kostenmäßig aus?" Fragte ich. Sie kam die wenigen schritte wieder auf mich zu. „Keine Kosten! Genießen sie es und wenn sie möchten können sie danach durch eine Spende uns helfen das weiter aufrecht zu halten. Sie sind nicht gebunden uns irgendetwas zu geben…das liegt alles nach ihrem Ermessen", nach diesem Worten verschwand sie.

Wieder fing ich an zu stutzen. Hier war doch wirklich etwas faul? Aber zugegeben, zu feige, jetzt wieder zu gehen war ich auch. Also widmete ich mich dem Bogen.

_Natürlich weiß ich auch heute noch, welche Fragen alles auf diesem Bogen waren. Ich werde sie hier mal aufschreiben, dass Sie eine Vorstellung davon haben._

Sind sie Männlich oder Weiblich?

Suchen sie einem Partner Männlichen oder Weiblichen geschlechts?

Wie erfahren sind sie im Umgang der gewählten Konstellation von oben? Eine 0 bedeutet, dass es Neuland ist und sie noch keine Erfahrung haben. Eine 1 bedeutet, dass sie bisher einmal in den Genuss kamen, eine 2 das sie des öfteren solche Konstellationen bevorzugen und eine 3 bedeutet das sie deutliche Erfahrungen dazu haben.

Wie erfahren sollte ihr Partner sein? Bewerten sie es ebenso nach 0-3 wie oben!

Möchten sie der Aktive Part, der Passive oder wünschen sie sich, dass es ausgeglichen ist?

Sehnen sie sich nach einer langen Nacht oder einer kurzen?

Wie sollte ihr Partner aussehen?

Haare (lang, mittel, kurz)

Augenfarbe

Statur

Nach was sehnen sie sich?

Eiskalt verführt zu werden

Eiskalt jemanden verführen

Eine genüssliche Nacht

S/M

Bondage

Sex mit Toys

Sonstiges? (Bitte einfach nennen)

Wo würden sie gerne diese Zeit verbringen?

Bad

Schlafzimmer

Küche

Wohnzimmer mit Kamin

Wohnzimmer

Whirlpool

Düsteren Keller

Sonstiges (bitte nennen)

Haben sie sonst noch wünsche? Dann schildern sie diese uns bitte in den unteren freien Zeilen.

Genau so war dieser Bogen aufgebaut. Ich war hin- und hergerissen. Dies alles schien mir wirklich den reiz zu geben den ich gesucht hatte. Ich konnte Sachen auswählen die ich sonst keine sagen konnte und mein Partner würde dies auch machen weil er es wollte und nicht weil es sein oder ihr Job war.

Den ersten Bogen füllte ich noch ziemlich brav aus, ich wollte er mal wissen wie es ist. Ich wählte eine Partnerin die bei der Erfahrung niedriger lag als meine 3. Ich wollte den Aktiven Part und eine kurze Nacht. Bei dem Aussehen der Frau wählte ich lediglich lange Haare und Schlank, der Rest war mir egal. Das letzte was ich noch ausfüllte, war eine genüssliche Nacht im Schlafzimmer.

Gespannt wie es weitergehen würde, gab ich den Bogen ab und setzt mich wieder zu meinem Glas Rotwein. Es dauerte gerade mal 10 Minuten da kam die Junge Frau, welche mich empfangen hatte zu mir. „Kommen sie mit mir!" Bat sie mich. „So schnell?" Fragte ich verwundert. Sie lachte leise „Ja. Ich sagte ja nicht das es immer mal eine Stunde dauern kann!" Sie führte mich zum Aufzug und fuhr mit mir in den dritten Stock, dort gelangten wir in ein gemütliches Schlafzimmer. Sie deutet auf einen Stuhl. Ich ging darauf zu und ergriff die Maske sowie einen Bademantel. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Fragte ich leise. „Nun, sie sollten die Maske aufsetzten, wenn sie wollen können sie sich ihrer Kleidung schon entledigen und in den Bademantel schlüpfen. Das ist allerdings ihnen überlassen. Ihre Partnerin werden wir gleich zu ihnen bringen. Ab da ist es dann ihnen beiden überlassen." Nach diesen Worten ging sie zur Tür. „Denken sie daran, hier ist kein Zwang, sie beide haben gewählt was sie sich wünschen…lassen sie sich einfach von ihren Wünschen leiten!"

Danach verschwand sie.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange bis die Junge Frau zu mir gebracht wurde. Aber darüber möchte ich nicht viel erzählen. Es war eine schöne Nacht aber nicht das was ich mir gewünscht hatte, oder besser gesagt, nicht das was ich gesucht hatte. Aber das lag nicht an der Frau…es lag daran das ich zu feige war, das zu wählen was mich wirklich gereizt hatte.

Zwei Wochen vergingen bis mich wieder diese Lust packte. Erneut veränderte ich mein Aussehen weitgehenst und ließ mich wie das letzte Mal mit dem Taxi fahren. Auch dieses Mal ging ich den letzten Weg zu Fuß. Man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein! Als ich das riesige Haus betrat wurde ich sogleich wieder empfanden aber dieses mal von einer anderen Dame. Nachdem ich meinen Rotwein bestellt hatte und ihr sagte, dass ich gerne den Bogen hätte wusste sie wohl gleich, dass ich nicht das erste mal hier war. Sie brachte mir den Bogen und verschwand hinter dem Empfangsschalter.

Bevor ich anfing den Bogen auszufüllen trank ich wieder einen Schluck des Weins.

Ich war wieder kurz davor den Bogen auf dieselbe Weise auszufüllen wie beim ersten Mal. Doch hielt ich mich zurück. Nein dieses Mal nicht. Ich konnte alles haben. Und dadurch das ich meine Erfahrungen angeben konnte, dürfte egal was ich wählte, nichts passieren. Erneut trank ich einen Schluck, lehnte mich nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Was wollte ich wirklich?

Etwas, was meine ganze aufgestaute Lust befriedigen konnte. Ich blickte auf den Bogen seufzte schwer und füllte etwas aus, wozu ich jede Menge Mut brauchte.

_Damit Sie wissen, was es ist erwähne ich es besser mal._

Ich suchte einen männlichen Partner dessen Erfahrungsstufe deutlich auf 3 lag, da meine 0 war. Ja es war etwas Neues. Ich hatte schon jede Menge Sex in meinem Leben, kannte viele Stellungen und Orte, aber noch nie hatte ich Sex mit einem Mann. Ich war nie abgeneigt aber den Mut dazu mal einen Mann in einer Bar anzumachen hatte ich nicht.

Hier bot sich die beste Gelegenheit. Dieses Mal wollte ich eine lange Nacht, am besten bis in den frühen morgen. Und auch bei dem Aussehen meines Partners war es mir dieses mal nicht egal. Schließlich wählte ich einen Mann.

Er sollte mittellanges Haar haben, am besten Braun. Seine Augen sollten grün sein. Denn die Augen waren das einzige neben dem Mund, was die Maske frei gab. Sein Körper sollte schlank und gut trainiert sein, aber kein reines Muskelpaket. Außerdem erwähnte ich dieses mal, dass mein Partner größer als ich sein sollte. Ich schrieb meine Größe zur Sicherheit dazu.

Wieder trank ich einen Schluck Wein, bevor ich den Bogen weiter ausfüllte. Ich hatte die schnauze voll davon immer der Aktive Part zu sein. Und da dieses mal alles neu für mich werden würde, wählte ich den passiven Part.

Am schwersten wurde diese mal die Frage für mich, nach was ich mich sehnte. Mein Glas Wein wurde leer und ich gab dem Barkeeper zu verstehen, mir noch eines zu bringen. Erst nachdem das neue Glas Wein vor mir stand grübelte ich weiter über diese Frage. Eiskalt verführt zu werden, klang ja ganz gut, aber für das erste Mal in dieser Art war es wohl nicht klug. Ich entschloss mich eine genüssliche Nacht zu nehmen.

Das einzige was ohne große Überlegung blieb wie beim letzten Mal, war das ich mir alles im Schlafzimmer wünschte. Ich ging den Bogen nochmals durch und trank dabei mein zweites Glas Wein leer.

Jetzt nachdem ich den Bogen abgegeben hatte, hieß es warten. Ich war gespannt ob sie auf diese Beschreibung jemand finden würden. Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe es bezweifelt.

10 Minuten waren vergangen – Nichts

20 Minuten waren vergangen – Nichts

30 Minuten waren vergangen – Nichts

Ich hatte mittlerweile das dritte Glas intus und war kurz davor mir das vierte zu bestellen, als die Junge Frau mich bat, mitzukommen. Jetzt doch deutlich nervös folgte ich der Dame in den zweiten Stock. Dieses Mal bekam ich schon im Flur den Bademantel und die Maske in die Hand gedrückt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Ist er schon auf dem Zimmer…" fragte ich leicht nervös. Das beruhigende lächelnd er Frau tat mir in diesem Moment besonders gut.

„Nein, noch nicht. Sie sind als erster da. Aber bevor ich sie aufs Zimmer bringe habe ich noch eine Frage!" Ich atmete tief durch „Welche?" „Der Mann, welcher wirklich aufs Detail zu ihren wünschen passt…" sie lächelte verzückt „…bat um eines!"

Ein Haken. Ich wusste es, ich ahnte es. Die ganze Sache konnte nur einen Haken haben. „W-welchen denn…". Ich ahnte schreckliches. „Er bittet darum, dass sie sich ihrer Kleidung schon befreien und nur den Bademantel an haben. Er selbst hat dies auch vor!"

Die ganze angestaute Luft in meinem Körper atmete ich erleichtert aus. „Na wenn es nur das ist", gab ich erleichtert zu und lachte wie die Frau auch.

Als ich im Zimmer alleine war und mich langsam meiner Kleidung entledigte wuchs in mir eine Nervosität wie ich sie kaum kannte. Ich zog den Bademantel an, die Maske auf und war jeden Moment dabei einfach weg zu rennen. Als ich Schritte und Stimmen vor dem Zimmer hörte blickte ich mich leicht panisch um. Nein ich wollte es und ich würde das jetzt auch durchziehen.

Schnell ging ich zu dem Fenster hinüber und blickte hinaus in den dunklen Garten. Die Tür ging auf und ich hielt die Luft an. Innerlich betteltet ich das ich nicht auf ihn zukommen musste. In meiner momentanen Lage war ich zu nichts fähig. Seine Schritte näherten sich mir, ich atmete aus und spannte unbewusst meinen ganzen Körper an. Jetzt gab es wirklich kein zurück mehr. Eine Hand legte sich auf meine rechte Schulter die andere auf meine Linke. „Keine Angst, auch wenn es neu ist!" Hauchte mir eine tiefe, überaus wie ich in diesem Moment empfand, erotische Stimme ins Ohr.

Ich atmete einige Mal tief durch bevor ich überhaupt fähig war meinen Mund zu öffnen. „Leicht gesagt…", gab ich zu. Er drehte mich langsam zu sich um.

Als ich ihn anblickte lächelte er und ich war sofort von seinen grünen Augen gefangen genommen worden. Als ich sagte, dass ich gerne einen Partner mit grünen Augen hätte, wagte ich es nicht mal daran zu denken an solch tiefgrüne wundervolle Augen zu denken. „Egal wann, ich lasse dich jeder zeit einen Rückzieher machen. Ob jetzt oder später. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen und ich werde nichts von dir verlangen!" Hauchte er mir leise entgegen und wanderte mit seiner linken Hand in meinen Nacken. Die recht legte er um meine Hüfte und zog sich enger an mich. „Möchtest du es? Oder hast du dich nun anders entschlossen?" Fragte er sanft.

Ich lächelte „Nein, ich habe mich nicht anders entschlossen. Ich stehe noch fest hinter dem was ich mir momentan wünsche. Ich bin nur…etwas…", „Nervös!" Beendete er meinen Satz und ich nickte.

Sehnlichste hoffte ich, dass er seine Worte ernst nahm und nichts von mir verlangen würde, oder was machen würde was ich nicht wollte. Außerdem hoffte ich, dass er mich leiten würde. Mir aus dieser Nervostität raus half und mich und meinen Körper die ersehnte Lust hinauf begleitete.

Ich schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und blickte ihn dann mit Sicherheit in den Augen, dies zu wollen, an. Kurz darauf spürte ich seine warmen weichen Lippen auf meinen. Kein weiblicher Mund war jemals so verführerisch gewesen. Kein zarter Oberflächlicher Kuss so heiß. Ich hob meine Arme und schlang sie um seine Hüften. Langsam strich ich ein wenig nach oben. Nach dem was ich durch den Bademantel fühlt schien er wirklich die Perfektion zu sein die ich mir wünschte.

Seine feuchte warme Zunge stieß gegen meine verschlossenen Lippen. Ich ließ die forsche Zunge noch etwas warten und genoss wie diese über die Konturen meiner Lippen glitt. Langsam öffnete ich meine Lippen ein wenig und gewährte ihr einlass in meinen Mund. Ein kribbeln durchzog meinen Körper als seine Zunge gegen meine stieß und sie zu einem kleinen Duell aufforderte. Der Arm um meine Hüften wurde stärker, er hielt mich fest auf den Beinen und eng an den Fremden gedrückt.

Erst als ich etwas hinter mir spürte bemerkte ich, dass er mich mit seinem Kuss so eingewickelt hatte, dass ich alleine dadurch einen Moment alles vergaß. Er löste sich von meinen Lippen, lächelte zufrieden und drückte mich nach hinten aufs Bett. Ich legte mich richtig darauf und er schmiegte sich an mich. Zur hälfte lag er auf mir, strich mit seinen männlichen zarten Händen über meinen Hals und wagte sich ein wenig unter den Bademantel. Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte genüsslich als seine Finger anfingen meine linke Brustwarze zu umkreise und zu kneten.

Ja es war etwas ganz anders. Anders als das letzte mal wo ich in diesem Haus war und anders als ich es jemals erlebt hatte. Eine Frau hatte es nie geschafft schon alleine durch Berührungen solche Wohligen Gefühle in mir hervor zu rufen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran das mich noch nie eine Frau wirklich, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, dominiert hatte.

Erneut spürte ich seine warmen Lippen auf den meinen. Dieses Mal öffnete ich sofort begierig meine Lippen um seiner Zunge das Betteln zu ersparen. Oh dieser Kuss, dieser süße unwiderstehliche Kuss.

Seine Lippen wanderten langsam tiefer. Über mein Kinn an meinem Hals hinunter. Er lockerte den Knoten an meinem Bademantel ein wenig und drückte mir das obere Teil ein Stück über die Schultern.

Als er leise seufzte, dachte ich schon fast ich hätte etwas falsch gemacht. Doch seine Augen verrieten mir, dass dieser seufzter einen anderen Grund hatte. „Ich weiß nicht wie du das siehst…aber die Bademäntel stören doch nur, oder?" Fragte er leise und sah mich mit einem lächeln an, welches meine gerade aufkommende Scheu wieder verschwinden ließ. Ich setzte mich auf und zog ihn ebenfalls mit in eine sitzende Position. Meine Hände umschlossen die Knotenenden an seinem Bademantel. Ich zog leicht daran bis sich der Knoten öffnete. Dasselbe tat er bei mir und streifte nun den Bademantel von meinem Körper. Ich war nackt wie Gott mich schuf. Tief und ruhig atmete ich durch und befreite ihn nun ebenfalls von seinem Mantel.

Die Perfektion die ich mir vorher dank meines tastens über seinen Körper dachte, bestätigte sich nun vollkommen. Er war schlank, hatte muskulöse breite Schultern. Sein ganzer Körper war sonnengebräunt. Einfach atemberaubend. Er ließ mir Zeit seinen Körper zu begutachten, dasselbe machte er wohl auch mit meinem. „Du bist wunderschön…", hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Von seinem warmen Atem ausgelöst erzitterte ich kurz und er drückte mich erneut nach hinten.

„Schließ deine Augen und konzentriere dich auf das was du fühlst", bat er mich und ich gehorchte. Seine warmen Lippen arbeiteten sich wieder von meinem Mund über den Hals. Stück für Stück wanderte er tiefer und ließ an jeder geliebkosten stelle ein angenehmes prickeln zurück. Als seine Zunge anfing meine linke Brustwarze zu umspielen, er ab und zu mal kurz daran saugte und sanft zubiss, umspielte er meine recht mit den Fingern. Ich seufzte tief und zufrieden.

Seine Zunge hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf meinem Oberkörper nach unten. Sie kreiste zweimal um meinen Bauchnabel und tauchte kurz darin ein, bevor erneut kreiste.

Eine seiner Hände spürte ich in meinem Nacken, wie er mich dort sanft kraulte, die andere strich über meinen linken Unterschenkel langsam nach oben.

Langsam aber sicher machte sich meine Erregung auch zwischen meinen Beinen breit.

_Heute bin ich mir sicher, dass ich nur keine Angst bekam, weil er sie nicht an mich ranließ. Er achtet genau auf meine Reaktionen. _

Das erste Mal, als ich seine Zunge in der nähe meiner mittlerweile steifen Erektion spürte, zuckte ich zusammen und er entfernte sich wieder. Statt meine Erektion mit seinem Mund zu verwöhnen, so wie er es wohl eigentlich wollte, spürte ich seine Lippen an meinen Oberschenkeln. Seine Zunge zog ihre feuchte Bahn und ich stöhnte leise auf. Es tat so verdammt gut.

Als ich zum zweiten Mal seinen heißen Atem an meinem Glied spürte seufzte ich hoffnungsvoll. Kurz darauf merkte ich wie seine Finger sanft meine Hode anfingen zu massieren. Ein leises stöhnen wich über meine Lippen und ich krallte meine Hände eng bei meinem Körper ins Bettlaken. Wie konnten mich diese sanften Berührungen, so heiß machen?

Noch viel schlimmer, oder sollte ich sagen, heißer wurde es als ich seine Zunge an meinem Glied spürte. Langsam glitt diese an meinem Schaft hinauf zur Eichel. Ich konnte nun nicht mehr anders als meine Augen zu öffnen und ihn anzusehen. Seine grünen Augen blickten mir kurz entgegen. Fast schon gierig leckte er über meine Eichel und verschlag somit das glitzernde Juwel meiner Lust. Das erste an diesem ganzen Abend. Dieser Anblick ließ mich wahnsinnig werden. Doch ich konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Seine Finger massierten immer noch sanft meine Hoden und seine Lippen umschlossen meine Erektion. Ich ließ den Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken und stöhnte laut auf, als seine Zunge anfing geschickt meine Eichel zu necken. Deutlich spürte ich den angenehmen druck seiner Lippen, spürte wie er mein Glied mal tiefer aufnahm und wieder frei gab. Der Anfangs leichte Rhythmus den er hatte wurde schneller und mein Verlangen größer und mein stöhnen lauter.

Oh Gott, ich war so kurz davor mich in seinem Mund zu ergießen. Doch er ließ rechtzeitig ab. Ich murrte leise was ihm ein leises aber dennoch herzhaftes lachen entlockte.

„Dreh dich um…", bat er mich. Etwas verwirrt gehorchte ich und drehte mich auf vorsichtig den Bauch.

Er ließ sich auf meinen Beinen nieder beugte sich nach vorne und küsst meinen Nacken. Deutlich spürte ich seine harte Erektion an meinem Hintern. Ich seufzte genüsslich. Er hob mein Becken ein wenig an und platzierte vorsichtig, um mir dank meiner Harte Erregung nicht weh zu tun, ein Kissen darunter. Es war kühl und ich meinte zu spüren wie meine Erregung deutlich abflaute.

Aber mein Erfahrener Partner wusste mich erneut zu erregen.

Wieder spürte ich seinen Körper eng an dem meinen. Spürte wie seine Hände meine Hüften fest hielten. Nur einen ganz kurzen Moment verschwendete ich dafür, darüber nachzudenken was er vorhatte.

„Weißt du was rimming ist?" Fragte er mit tiefer erregter Stimme und ich nickte schnell.

„Hast du es selbst jemals gemacht?" Fragte er weiter und ich gab ein leises „Nein" von mir.

„Und hat es jemals jemand bei dir gemacht?" Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Dann…genieß das jetzt!" Flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr.

Ich spürte deutlich seine warme feuchte Zunge, wie sich anfing von meinem rechten Ohr über meinen Nacken zu wandern. Von dort über meine Schultern und meinen leicht verschwitzen Oberkörper hinunter. Als seine Zunge an meinem Po ankam und durch den Spalt fuhr stöhnte ich leise auf. Ein geiles Gefühl, wie ich es noch nie kannte zog quer durch meinen Körper.

Er drückte meine Pobacken mit seinen Händen auseinander uns stieß immer wieder mit seiner Zunge gegen meinen engen Muskelring. Mein regelmäßiges keuchen wurde durch ein lautes aufstöhnen unterbrochen als seine Zunge durch den Muskelring glitt. Einige mal wiederholte er das Spiel, bis mein ganzer Körper vor Erregung zitterte und von kleinen salzigen Schweißperlen überzogen war.

Er brach ab, als ich schon wieder fast davor war zu kommen. Was eine süße Qual es doch war immer wieder kurz vorher von dem befreienden Gefühl abgehalten zu werden.

„Fühlst du dich bereit, ein wenig weiter zu gehen…?" Fragte er. Wieder spürte ich seine heiße Erregung an meinem Po. Er bewegte seine Hüften leicht und rieb sein heißes Zentrum an mir. _Selbst das war ein Gefühl welches ich nie vergessen werde._ „Ich…denke schon…was…was hast du vor?" keuchte ich unwissend.

„Dich darauf vorbeireiten, dass du mich in dir aufnehmen kannst!" Erklärte er.

Dank, das ich vorher nie etwas mit Männern zu tun hatte und mich auch für ihre intimen Liebeleien nicht interessiert habe, konnte ich mir aus diesen Worten keine Erklärung ziehen. Dennoch war ich bereit dafür. Denn bis jetzt zeigten mit der Braunhaarige wundervolle Seiten, die ich vom Sex nicht kannte. Gefühle die ich die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte.

Ich spürte wie er sich ein Stück aufrichtet und nach etwas auf dem kleinen Nachtisch griff. Ich schaute schnell und neugierig was es war, bevor ich meinen Kopf wieder gemütlich in das weiche Kissen bettete. Ein kleines Plopp verriet mir, dass der die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel geöffnet hatte. „Es wird ein wenig kühl…", warnte er mich vor. Kurz nach dieser Warnung spürte ich was er meinte. Das Mittel war wirklich eisig, aber nicht unangenehm. Eher für meinen Zustand sehr erfrischen.

Er rieb mit seinen Fingern über meinen Eingang. Augenblicklich, ohne dass ich es wollte verspannte ich alles. Erst jetzt ahnte ich was er vorhatte. Auch wenn mein Kopf es zulassen wollte, mein Körper schien sich automatisch dagegen zu sperren. Lange und ausgiebig rieben seine Finger an meiner Öffnung entlang während seine andere Hand über meinen Rücken glitt und sein Mund meinen Hintern verwöhnte. Ich spürte wie sich mein Körper wieder entspannte und atmete tief durch.

Etwas befand sich plötzlich in mir und entlockte mir ein leises stöhnen. Immer tiefer wanderte es und dann wieder ein Stück zurück. Wie konnte ein Finger einen nur so heiß machen. Immer wieder drang er mit seinem Finger tief in mich ein und zog ihn zurück. Mal schnell mal langsam und immer wieder veränderte er den Winkel seines Fingers als ob er etwas suchen würde, aber einfach nicht fand.

Sein Finger verschwand gänzlich aus meiner Öffnung und murrte leise weil dieses angenehme Gefühl auf einmal weg war. Doch schnell befand er sich wieder in mir und dieses mal tiefer als zuvor. Er musste den Finger gewechselt haben. Immer wieder stieß er tief in mich und schien erneut zu suchen.

Ein heißer Stromschlag durchzog meinen Körper und ich schrie laut auf. Egal was er gerade gemacht hatte, mein Bewusstsein hatte sich für wenige Sekunden verabschiedet und diesem reinen Erregenden Gefühl Platz gemacht. Immer wieder schickte er mir dieses Gefühl durch den Körper und jedes mal wenn er dieses etwas in mir auf eine bestimmte weiße berührte schrie ich auf.

Als sich sein zweiter Finger durch meine enge Öffnung drängen wollte verspannte ich mich wieder, aber dieses mal nur kurz. Es war ein wenig unangenehm doch fühlte ich mich auch gleich mit zwei Fingern tief in meinem Hintern wohl. Erst als er noch einen hinzu nahm gab ich ein leises schmerzliches Geräusch von mir und er entfernte ihn wieder.

Einige Zeit später empfand ich jedoch auch den dritten nicht mehr schlimm. Im Gegenteil ich fing mich an zu Fragen wie es wohl sein musste sein langes und ziemlich dickes Glied tief in mir zu spüren. Ich ersehnte dieses Gefühl regelrecht.

Der Braunhaarige zog seine Finger aus mir zurück, stand auf von meinen Beinen und dreht mich mit einem Schwung wieder auf den Rücken. Sofort nahmen seine Lippen meine wieder in Besitz. Ich schlang gierig und willig meine Arme um ihn, wanderte von seinen Schultern an seinem Rücken hinunter und erkundete seine wohlgeformten Hintern. Er keucht leise in den Kuss hinein und brachte mich innerlich zum Schmunzeln.

„Und?" Fragte er mich leise und lächelte. „Möchtest du mich in dir spüren?" Fragte er weiter. So sicher wie jetzt war ich mir den ganzen Abend noch nie, ja ich wollte seine Männlichkeit in mir spüren. „Ja…das will ich…lass mich nicht mehr warten…!" Bat ich ihn. Er griff mit einer Hand zum Nachttisch nach einem Kondom und legte es neben mich, bevor er sich zwischen meine Beine legte und sein steifes Glied an meinem rieb. Sein und mein keuchen wurden für einen Moment eins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Mit der linken Hand wanderte er an meiner rechten Seite hinunter über die Hüften bis zu meinen Beinen. Er richtet sich auf hob mein Bein an und legte es an seine Schulter. Fasziniert betrachtete ich ihn. Als er nach dem Kondom griff hielt ich seine Hand fest lächelte verschmitzt „Ich mach das", sagte ich bestimmend. Richtete mich soweit es mir noch möglich war auf, öffnete die Verpackung und holte das Kondom heraus. Die Verpackung verbannte ich weit aus dem Bett.

Ja ich wollte sein Glied einmal umfassen bevor er sich damit tief in mir befand. Ich legte das Kondom auf seiner Eichel an und rollte es ihm genüsslich über. Sein Glied war größer und breiter als ich anfangs dachte. Diese Tatsache ließ mich kurz stutzig werden und er schien es in meinen Augen lesen zu können. Ein wenig beugte er sich vor, küsste mich noch mal sanft bevor er mich wieder nach hinten drückte. „Keine Angst…schließ deine Augen und entspann dich…atme ein paar mal tief durch…ich werde langsam vorgehen…", erklärte er mir beruhigend.

Wie schon so oft in dieser Nacht, tat ich was er von mir verlangte, schloss meine Augen und atmete einige male tief durch.

Ich spürte wie sein Glied an meiner Öffnung ankam. So hastig wie in diesem Moment habe ich den ganzen Abend noch nicht daran gedacht mich zu entspannen. Aber es ging nicht. Momentan konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieses prächtige Glied in mich hinein passte. „Es…es geht nicht…", jammerte ich leise. „Doch…es geht…vertrau mir…", bat er mich.

Nochmals atmete ich tief durch und mit meinem Ausatmen verschwand auch meine Verspannung. Langsam drang er in mich ein. Erst nur ein Stück! Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es wehtat, aber angenehm war dieses Gefühl auch nicht. Stück für Stück drang er in mich vor. Als er sich tief in mir befand hatte ich das Gefühl, mich würde es zerreisen…es passte einfach nicht, es war alles zu eng.

Der Braunhaarige mit den wunderschönen grünen Augen in welche ich mittlerweile Blicke, belehrte mich schnell eines besseren. Langsam zog er sich ein Stück zurück und stieß wieder vor. Dann zog er sich etwas weiter zurück und stieß wieder komplett in mich. Mit jedem Stoß den er tätigte verschwand das unwohle Gefühl und machte meiner Lust platz.

Als er spürte, dass ich mich ihm nun völlig hingab, wurden seine Stöße fester und schneller. Ich stöhne auf spürte wie der Schweiß an meinem Körper hinunter perlte. Lauschte seinem Lustvollen stöhnen und betrachtet ihn genau. Seine Muskeln tanzen vor meinen Augen sein brauner Körper schimmerte gefährlich erotisch in dem matten licht. Was ein Anblick.

„Willst du mich noch tiefer spüren?" Keuchte er mir entgegen. Noch tiefer, ging dies denn überhaupt. „Ja…so tief ich dich nur spüren kann…", bettelte ich ihm Lustvoll entgehen. Er griff nach meinem anderen Bein lehnte es ebenfalls an sie Schulter und zog sich fast gänzlich aus mir zurück.

Mit einem Stoß befand er sich jedoch wieder tief in mir und traf jenen süßen Punkt der mich auch jetzt wieder laut und lustvoll aufschreien ließ. Immer wieder tat er dies und trieb mich dem Wahnsinn entgegen.

Ein letzter harter Stoß und ich sah nur noch Sterne, konnte meine Gefühle nicht mehr halten und gab mich ihnen vollkommen hin. Mein Saft verteilte sich quer auf meinem Bauch, ich verspannte meinen Muskelring fest um sein Glied und riss ihn nach noch zwei weiteren Stößen mit mir. Erschöpft sackte er auf mich nieder, vergrub seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter und atmete laut und unregelmäßig. Ebenso wie ich.

Auch als er sich aus mir zurück zog hatte ich noch das Gefühl das er tief in mir war. Ein wundervolles Gefühl. Er richtete sich auf, streifte sich das Kondom ab und entsorgte es neben dem Bett in einem Eimer. Er griff nach einem Tuch welches am Nachtisch angebracht war und säuberte erst mich und dann sich selbst, bevor er sich neben mich fallen ließ und mich in seine Arme zog. Ein wundervolles Gefühl.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte ich mich zu ihm um und lächelt ihn an. Einen letzten Kuss hauchte er mir zart auf die Lippen, bevor sich unsere Wege trennten.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen wundervoll. An der arbeit kam ich besser voran und mit meinen Freunden hatte ich auch mehr Spaß bei unseren Unternehmungen. Nicht all zu selten kam es vor das ich von dieser wundervollen Nacht träumte.

Seit dieser Nacht, machte ich mir gar nichts mehr aus Frauen. Denn nun wusste ich, dass es nicht daran lag, das die Frauen untalentiert waren mich zu erregen sondern das es alleine an der Tatsache lag das sie Frauen waren.

Nach drei Wochen suchte ich auf den bekannten Wegen wieder dieses Haus der Lust heim. Die Frau begrüßte mich freundlich, bestellte ohne das ich etwas sagen musste meinen Wein und brachte mir diesen samt dem Bogen. Irgendwie hoffte ich, das wenn ich wieder das gleiche angeben würde, in wieder zu sehen. Doch dem war nicht so, leider. Auch die nächsten drei Mal hatte ich Pech. Die Männer mit denen ich schlief waren nicht schlecht, aber sie kamen lang nicht an meinen, wie ich ihn in Gedanken immer gerne nannte –Erlöser- ran.

Mittlerweile besuchte ich diese Haus schon seit fast einem Jahr auf. Auch teste ich andere Sachen. Andere Räume, Aktive Position und jemanden mal eiskalt zu verführen. Ich wurde immer erfahrener.

Es kam so, dass ich an meinem Geburtstag, nachdem ich mich von meinem Freunden verabschiedet hatte wieder das

Masks of the pleasure aufsuchte. Irgendwie wollte ich für meinen 27 Geburtstag den krönenden Abschluss.

Mittlerweile begrüßten mich die Damen schon mit einem kleinen Küsschen wenn sie mich sahen. Wie schnell man aus einem Neuling zu einem Stammkunden werden konnte. Obwohl ein Jahr war nicht schnell. Ich betrachtete den Bogen.

Was sollte ich angeben? Es war mir ja eigentlich egal. Ich hoffe, dass ich ihm wieder begegnete. Also füllte ich den Bogen schnelle aus, wollte aufstehen und ihn abgeben als Claire, die Junge Dame von meinem ersten Besuch mich zurück hielt. Mir meinen Bogen abnahm und einen neuen reichte. „Was?" Fragte ich etwas verwirrt. „Vertrauen sie mir und füllen sie diesen Bogen gewissenhaft aus!" Erklärte sie.

„Ist er da?" Fragte ich leise. Claire lachte kurz und setzte sich mir gegenüber. „Ja das ist er, aber pssst…ist ja alles Anonym…" sie stand auf zwinkerte mir zu und ging an die Bar.

Claire und zwei andere Empfangsdamen wussten, dass ich ihn seit dieser einen wundervollen Nacht immer wieder gesucht habe. Und heute an meinem Geburtstag schien es in Erfüllung zu gehen. Neugierig blickte ich mich um in der Hoffnung, dass mich diese tiefgrünen Augen irgendwoher anblickten. Doch ich sah es nirgends.

„Claire?" Rief ich und sie kam einen kurzen Moment später zu mir. „Was wenn ich was ausfülle was er nicht will…?" Sie lächelte beruhigend. „Keine Sorge…er ist erfahren…er macht alles mit. Nicht verraten aber auf seinem Bogen ist alles angekreuzt nur was die Person angeht, passt genau auf Sie!" Mit einem verschmitzen lächeln ging sie wieder zu dem Barmann.

Ich konnte also alles ankreuzen was ich wollte. Ich fing die Standartsachen wie Geschlecht, Erfahrung und Aussehen schnell auszufüllen. Was Aktiv und Passiv anging, wollte ich diese mal genau die Mitte. Ich hatte schließlich seit dem ersten Mal mit ihm einiges an Erfahrung gesammelt und vieles an Scheu verloren. Und irgendwie wollte ich ihm das auch zeigen. Bei dem Rest fing ich an zu stocken. Schloss die Augen und malte mir in meinem Kopf aus was ich mir wünschte.

Es war wirklich schwer. Bei der Frage nach was ich mich sehne, kreuze ich gleich vier Sachen an

Eiskalt verführt zu werden

Eiskalt jemanden verführen

Eine genüssliche Nacht

Sex mit Toys

Auch schrieb ich zum ersten Mal unter Sonstiges etwas hin. Ich wollte Fesselspielchen, aber keine harten, sondern einfach verführerische kleine Spielchen. Nichts was man als S/M oder Bondage bezeichnen konnte.

Bei der Frage wo, wurde ich auch stutzig. Denn hier konnte ich nur einen Ort nennen. Und zwei Sachen reizen mich, der Whirlpool und das Wohnzimmer mit dem Kamin und wie ich hoffte einem flauschig weichen Fell davor. Ich entschied mich für letztes, im Whirlpool Fesselspielchen zu machen und Sextoys zu benutzten, stellte ich mir dann doch zu komplizier vor.

Claire nahm den Bogen mit und stellte mir noch ein volles Glas Rotwein vor die Nase. Da hatte wohl zu bedeuten das ich noch warten musste.

Wie bei meinem ersten Mal mit ihm, war ich als erster im Zimmer. Ich zog mich gleich aus und schlüpfte wieder in den Bademantel. Ich habe es nie anders gemacht. So blieb mehr Zeit zum naschen! Langsam lief ich durch den Raum und sah mich um. Das Kaminfeuer war das einzige Licht welches den Raum erhellte. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Flasche Champagner mit zwei Gläsern, daneben stand ein Tablett mit Käse und Weintrauben. Ich wunderte mich etwas über diese Geste, bisher kam es noch nie vor das ich so etwas vorfand.

Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa stand und lag alles drauf was man für ein erotisches Spiel brauchte. Die Toys, von denen ich zugeben musste einige noch nie gesehen zu haben, das Gleitmittel und Kondome. Ich grinse breit.

Als ich Schritte vor der Tür hörte schreckte ich auf, seine Maske…ich hatte sie noch nicht angelegt. Schnell und gerade rechtzeitig holte ich dies nach.

Als ich vernahm, dass die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde drehte ich mich ruhig um. Ja, er war es, er war es wirklich. Tausende von kleinen Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch riefen ein wohliges Gefühl in meinem Körper hervor. „Ich dachte schon ich würde dich niemals mehr treffen", gab ich leise zu.

Er kam zu mir zog mich fest in seine Arme und küsste mich mit einer Leidenschaft die meine Beine schwach werden ließ. „Das dachte ich auch…aber nun sind wir hier…zusammen und haben wetten wieder eine wundervolle Nacht!" Ich lächelte. „Ja das glaube ich auch!"

Ich griff nach seiner Hand, ging zum Sofa und ließ mich darauf nieder. Er setzte sich zu mir und schlang einen Arm um mich. Erneut trafen sich unsere Lippen. Oh welch himmlisches Gefühl. „Ich habe eine bitte…" unterbrach er mit seinen Worten den Kuss. „Welche?" „Nun keine bitte wohl eher eine Frage!" Stellte er klar und grinste. Ich nickte stumm und wartete darauf was er wollte. „Ich würde gerne wissen wer sich hinter der Maske verbirgt. Natürlich lüfte ich meine auch".

Etwas erschrocken sah ich weg. Was wenn er mich kannte und ich ihn auch. Oder wenn er mich danach auf der Straße erkennen würde vielleicht in Gegenwart meiner Kollegen und dann was sagen würde. „Ich löse meine Maske auch nicht so einfach. Ich habe, wie du wohl auch, einiges an Ruf zu verlieren, wenn das an die Öffentlichkeit kommen würde…", sagte er leise, legte eine Hand an meine Wange und zwang mich wieder in seine tief grünen Augen zu sehen. Etwas unentschlossen nickte ich. „Gut, lass sie uns abnehmen!" Stimmte ich dann zu. „Wirklich? Ich will dich nicht zwingen. Aber ich möchte wissen, wer der Mann ist der mich nicht mehr losgelassen hat!" Ich stockte. Dachte er seit dem ersten Mal genau so oft an mich wie ich an ihn? Hatte er das obwohl ich nichts getan habe, mich in guter Erinnerung?

Langsam hob ich meine Hände und führte diese an meine Maske, er machte es ebenfalls. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Wir zogen sie gleichzeitig aus und sahen uns dann an.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Ich schluckte schwer. Denn ich kannte ihn und ich wusste, dass er mich kannte. Wie klein die Welt doch war. „Das…das glaub ich jetzt nicht…", stammelte ich leicht verwirrt. Ihm schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Lange saßen wir da und sahen uns nur an. Er fing an zu lachen. „Hätten wir das vorher gewusst…oh weh…", ich stimmte in sein lachen mit ein.

Er war der Sohn meines Chefs und auch gleichzeitig Teilhaber der großen Software Firma. „Wenn einer von uns was sagen würde, dann würden wir wohl beide unser Gesicht verlieren…", erklärte er lachend drehte sich komplett zu mir, nahm seine Beine auf das Sofa und zog mich mit dem Rücken eng an sich. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr und seufzte leise. „Irgendwie…komisch", gab ich zu und ich spürte, dass er nickte. „Wenn du das jetzt nicht mehr möchtest, kann ich das verstehen…". Das erste mal bemerkte ich, dass in seiner Stimme etwas wie eine Art von Traurigkeit lag. „Oh nein…ich will dich immer noch…und glaube mir…wir werden wohl bald öfters gemeinsam Mittagspause machen müssen!"

„Das befürchte ich auch!" Gab er zu und ich zwickte ihm leicht in die Seite.

Als seine Hand unter meinen Bademantel glitt schloss ich die Augen und drückte mich fester an ihn. „Wo warst du heute…du warst nicht in der Besprechung?"

„Ich habe mir frei genommen…ich wollte mit eineigen Freunden meinen Geburtstag feiern…"

„Du hast heute?"

Ich öffnete die Augen sah auf die kleine Uhr an der Wand „Ja…noch habe ich!"

„Hmmm…noch einen Grund mehr die Nacht besonders zu genießen" flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr und knabberte dann leicht daran. Ich keucht kurz und leise auf.

Schnell löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung richtete mich auf und kniete mich ihm zugewandt zwischen seine Beine. Flink öffnete ich den Knoten des Bademantels und streifte ihm diesen ab. Ich genoss seinen Anblick betrachtet ihn genau von oben bis unten und wieder zurück. Auch er öffnete meinen Mantel, zog ihn von meinen Schultern und schmiss ihn hinters Sofa.

Mein Glied war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, obwohl er mich noch nicht wirklich berührt hatte halb steif. Doch ihm ging es nicht anders.

_Heute denke ich das war die Freude des Wiedersehens._

„Komm lass uns da runter vor den Kamin…da haben wir mehr Platz!" Seine Stimme war deutlich tiefer geworden. Ich stand auf und ging um den Tisch rum. Er folgte mir, sah kurz auf die Leckereien und grinste verschmitzt. „Ich ahne schreckliches…", sagte ich neckend. „Das darfst du auch…schreckliches, erotisches…anregendes…", er setzte sich auf meine Beine und küsste mich sanft bevor er sich zu dem Tisch drehte und ein Glas mit Champagner füllte. „Wie nur eins?" Wollte ich wissen.

Er drückte mich nach hinten, trank einen kleinen Schluck des Champagners und grinste mich an. „Willst du etwa auch?" „Was eine Frage…", nochmals nahm er einen Schluck, beugte sich über mich und küsste mich. Der Champagner lief von seinem Mund in meinen über. Er schmeckte so köstlich.

Als er sich von meinen Lippen löste, kippte er das Glas ein Stück und ließ ein wenig der prickelnden Flüssigkeit auf meinen erhitzten Oberkörper laufen. Danach stellte er das Glas ab und betrachtete wie kleine Tropfen an meinem Körper hinab liefen. Gierig fing er an die feuchte Bahn die sie gezogen hatten vom Tropfen bis zum Ursprung mit der Zungenspitze nach zu verfolgen. Ich keuchte leise auf. Diese kleine Geste Schoss gleich zwischen meine Beine. Oben angelangt biss er zart in meine Harten Brustwarzen, erst rechst dann links bevor er mich wieder küsste.

„Hast du schon mal was mit Sextoys zu tun gehabt?" Fragte er neugierig und bewegte seine Hüften ein wenig. „Nein…bisher nicht. Du?" Er nickte stand auf und zog mich mit auf die Beine. Zusammen gingen wir zum Sofa. Er begutachtete die Auswahl welche sich uns darbot und griff nach einer Kette mit unterschiedlich dicken Perlen. Ich hatte so was schon öfters gesehen, zumindest so was in der Art. Diese sah anders aus als das was ich kannte.

Er packte mich und drückte meinen Bauch auf die Sofalehne. Sein mittlerweile ebenso hartes Glied rieb er zwischen meinen offen darbietenden Backen. Er ließ mich los, doch als ich mich wieder aufrichten wollte, hielt er mich fest. „Brav so liegen bleiben!" Ermahnte er mich.

Seine Zunge fuhr von meinem Nacken an meinem Rücken hinunter bis zu meinem Po, ich spürte, dass er sich hinter mich kniete. Ein leises stöhnen wich über meine Lippen als ich seine Zunge wieder an meinem Eingang spürte. An diesem geilen Gefühl hatte sich auch nach dem Jahr nichts geändert. Als es leise raschelte wand ich den Kopf um, um zu sehen was er macht. „Schau nicht her…das mindert die Lust!" Trotz meiner Neugier hörte ich auf ihn und lehnte mich mit der Stirn fest an die Sofalehne. Als ich seine Finger mit dem kühlen Gleitmittel benetzt fühlte zuckte ich zusammen. „Mensch…das ist immer noch so kalt", meckerte ich gespielt. „War wohl keiner da, der es dir aufgewärmt hat…tja…da musst du jetzt durch."

Mittlerweile hatte ich immerhin soviel Erfahrung mit Männern gemacht, dass ich meinen Muskelring annähernd kontrollieren konnte. Er schaffte es ohne widerstand mit einem Finger in mich einzudringen. Leider verließ er meine heiße enge schnell und ersetzte es durch etwas anderes. Ich ahnte durch was und schloss die Augen um mich auf meine Gefühle zu konzentrieren.

Erst war es was kleines was sich durch meinen Muskelring drängt, klein und kühl. Das nächste war größer und ich spürte wie die kleine Kugel tiefer in mir vordrang. Noch zwei weitere Kugeln folgten, alle immer ein Stück größer als der Vorgänger. Ich spürte wie die kleine Kugel sich an meinen Süßen Punkt in meinem inneren schmiegte und es schaffte mich regelmäßig zum keuchen zu bringen. „Es warne fünf", keuchte ich erregt, als ich die Fünfte nicht annähernd an meinem Loch spüren konnte. „Die letzte könnte dir wehtun…das will ich nicht", gab er zu richtet sich auf und schmiegte sich eng an mich. Sanft küsste er meinen Nacken. „Willst du versuchen sie in dich aufzunehmen?" Flüsterte er mich erregt ins Ohr. „Ja, lass es uns versuchen!" Antwortete ich schnell und ebenso erregt wie er.

Erneut wanderte er mit seiner Zunge an meiner Wirbelsäule hinunter. Spielte wieder mit seiner Zunge an meinem Muskelring herum und ließ dann ab um die letzte Kugel in mich zu schieben. Es erwies sich als schwer. Er wollte es lassen, doch ich bat ihn darum sie in mich reinzuführen. Schweiß stand auf meiner Stirn als der die letzte Kugel fast bis zur Mitte in mir drin hatte. Es tat wirklich weh, aber es war ein süßer Schmerz, den ich bereit war auf mich zu nehmen. Als sie bis zur Hälfte in mir war nahm ich sie ohne weitere Probleme ganz in mich auf. Ein lautes stöhnen wich über meine Lippen als die kleine Kugel nun feste gegen dieses Nubbelchen stieß.

Seine Hände schlangen sich von hinten um meinen Oberkörper und er zog mich auf die Beine zurück.

_Ich werde den besorgten Blick nicht mehr vergessen den er auflegte als er mich zu sich umdrehe und den Schweiß den der Schmerz ausgelöst hatte auf meiner Stirn sah. _

„Ist alles in Ordnung…?" Ich lächelte und nickte. „Ja!" Um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich es wirklich so meinte küsste ich ihn leidenschaftlich.

Er griff einiges von dem kleinen Beistelltisch und dirigierte mich Rückwärts zurück zu dem flauscheigen Teppich. Die Kugeln in mir stimulierten mich leicht, es war angenehm, aber für meine Bedürfnisse zu wenig erregend.

Als ich wieder auf dem Teppich saß und er wieder auf meinen Beinen setzte, legte er einiges was er gegriffen hatte versteckt vor mir weg und sah mich dann wieder an. „Glaubst du das was du in dir spürst, alles ist was diese Kugeln bieten?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Woher sollte ich das wissen?!

Er entblößte ein kleines rechteckiges Gebilde in seiner Hand, dessen Schnur ich bis zu meinem Hintern verfolgen konnte. Erst jetzt ahnte ich was es wirklich war. Nicht nur die Kugeln waren die Lustbringer, nein jede Kugel konnte Vibrationen aussenden.

„Oooohhhh mach das jetzt ja nicht an…sonst…", ich dachte daran wo sich die kleinste der Kugeln befand. „Sonst was?" Drohend legte er den Daumen auf den Regler. „Ahh…bloß nicht sonst komm ich hier auf der Stelle…". Er grinste breit. „Na das werden wir ja sehen!" Er drehte drückte den Schalter ein kleines Stück nach oben. Ich schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise auf. Die leichten Vibrationen durchströmten nicht nur meinen Hintern, nein sie gingen durch und durch. Ich bat ihn es aus zu machen um mich nicht gleich meinen Gefühlen erliegen zu lassen. Doch er hörte nicht. Als versuchte an den Regler zu kommen, ließ er diesen Fallen und packten meine Hände.

Ich war so berechenbar, er wusste genau, dass ich dies tun würde. Mit einer Hand schaffte er es meine Beiden Hände an den Handgelenken fest zusammen zu halten. Mit der anderen griff er na einem Tuch und band diese um meine Hände. Diesen Wunsch hatte ich schon wieder vergessen gehabt.

Er drückte mich nach hinten hielt meine zusammen gebundenen Hände über dem Kopf fest und griff mit der freien Hand nach dem Regler. Erneut stellte er ihn ein wenig höher, kreiste zusätzlich seine Hüften nahe an den meinen und trieb mich die Stufen der Lust hinauf.

Deutlich tribbelten die ersten Tropfen über mein Glied herab, er ließ meine Hände los rutschte an mir herab und leckte genüsslich darüber. Benommen von den Stimulationen in meinem inneren und denen die er an mir zusätzlich verübte kam ich das erste Mal tief in seinem Mund. Er nahm jeden Tropfen auf und teilte mir den Geschmack mit einem Kuss mit. Ich schmunzelte und atmete tief durch als er die Vibrationen abstellte.

„Dein süßer kleiner Hintern wird mich nachher gierig in sich aufnehmen…", keuchte er mir entgegen. Ich wagte es nicht annähernd zu bezweifeln, denn mein Hintern würde das beste Stück dieses Mannes immer gierig ins ich aufnehmen.

Ich richtete mich auf und drücke ihn mit nach oben „Komm leg dich hin…", bat ich ihn und er gehorchte mir. Dieses Mal setzte sich mich auf seine Beine. Mit noch immer zusammen gebundenen Händen glitt ich sanft über seinen Körper umschloss kurz sein Glied und massierte es leicht. Sein Blick war fest auf mich gerichtet, als ich mich beugte um seine Erektion mit meinen Lippen zu umschließen richtet er sich ein weinig auf und stützte sich auf seine Ellebogen ab.

Genüsslich erkundete ich sein Glied mit dem Mund, ließ meine Zunge auf dessen Spitze tanzen und genoss das leise stöhnen welches mir aus seinem Mund entgegen kam. Seine Hand wanderte in meine Haare und fing an meinen Kopf, meine Bewegungen nach seinem Wunsch zu dirigieren.

„Steve Stop", presste er schwerlich über den Lippen hervor. Das war das aller erste Mal das er meinen Namen nannte. Wäre ich in diesem Moment darüber nicht so verwundert gewesen, hätte ich sicherlich nicht von ihm abgelassen. Schließlich wollte ich, dass er genau die selben süßen Qualen erlitt wie ich. „Danke…", sagte er und richtet sich auf um meine heißen vor Lust gefüllten Lippen mit einem Kuss zu versiegeln. Ich seufzte genüsslich den sanften Kuss hinein als er mir mit einer Hand langsam über den Rücken strich.

„Leg deine Arme um mich", befohl er mir leise. Ich gehorchte wie immer. Da meine Hände noch immer zusammen gebunden waren richtete ich mich auf und ließ meine Arme über seinen Kopf an seinem Körper hinunter sinken. Er hob seine Eigenen Arme unter meinen hervor, legte die eine an meinen Hintern und zog mich so fest an ihn, dass sich unsere heißen Zentren eng berührten.

Wieder verwickelte er mich in einen innigen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss der mir meine Sinne schwinden ließ. Ich stöhnte tief in seinen Mund hinein, als er den Regler zu den Kugeln wieder anstellte. „Du Sadist…", hauchte ich leise und presste meine Stirn gegen seine Schulter. Wieder diese süßen Qualen, die sich von meinem Hintern durch meinen ganzen Körper verbreiteten. Automatisch begann ich mich, angetrieben von der aufsteigenden Lust in meinem Körper, zu bewegen. Rieb mein steifes heißes Glied an seinem und gab meine Lust an ihn weiter.

Umso höher er den Regler stellte und meine Lust hinauf trieb, umso heftiger wurden meine Bewegungen in seinem Schoß. Sein stöhnen hallte in meinem Kopf so wie meines in seinem. Er schien gar nicht daran zu denken, das kleine leise brummend vibrierende Ding in mir abzustellen, im Gegenteil immer weiter drückte er den Regler hoch, bis es nicht mehr ging.

Ich zog mich noch enger an ihn schloss die Augen und schrie leise aus Lust vor mir her. Viele kleine klitzernde salzige Tropfen liefen über meinen Körper hinab und jeder dieser Tropfen erregten mich zusätzlich.

Ich kam kurz nach ihm und genoss es seine vor Erregnung glühende Maske zu betrachten.

„Stell es aus…", bat ich ihn und er drehte den Regler runter. Schwer keuchend sank er nach hinten und zog mich mit sich. Meine verbundenen Hände ruhten in seinem Nacken. Mein schweißnasser Körper lang eng an seinem geschmiegt.

Erst als wir beide uns von diesem phänomenalen Höhepunkt erholt hatten, richtet er sich mit mir ein wenig auf, griff nach der kleinen Platte mit den Trauben-Käse Happen und stellte diese runter zu uns. Ich schmunzelte zufrieden als er mir eine Traube in den Mund schob. Genüsslich as ich dieser und wartete auf den nächsten Happen. Wir lagen sehr lange Zeit da, das Tablett wurde leerer und leere und seine Streicheleinheiten mit der freien Hand an meinem Körper nahmen wieder zu.

_Auch wenn wir beide schwiegen, so hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir uns untereinander austauschten. Dieses Gefühl ist schwer zu erklären… _

Er löste die Fesseln an meinen Händen und gab mich wieder frei. „Setzt sich hin und dreh deinen Rücken zu mir…", verlangte er. Mit tausenden Fragen im Kopf gehorchte ich. Zarte Küsse verteilen sich auf meinen Schultern und hinterließen ein wohliges Gefühl. „Du hast einiges dazu gelernt seit unserem letzten mal…aber ich glaube…ich werde immer was finden, was du noch nie erlebt hast…und ich werde…", er kam mit seinem Mund bedrohlich nahe an mein Ohr „..heute damit anfangen!" Hauchte er leise hinein.

Das Tuch mit welchem er eben noch meine Hände gefesselt hatte, nutzte er nun, um mir meine Augen zu verbinden. Ein leichte Nervosität stieg in mir auf. Es war ungewohnt wirklich gar nichts sehen zu können. Vorsichtig dirigierte er mich, so wie er mich haben wollte. Mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden und nach vorne ausgesteckte Arme. Schnell umfasse er meine Handgelenke und drückte sie an etwas kühles. Er fixierte meine Hände daran und ich zerrte leicht um herauszufinden ob sich der Gegenstand woran er mich eben gebunden hatte, sich bewegen ließ. Nein!

Er fragte mich, was es für ein Gefühl sei, ihm völlig ausgeliefert zu sein. Ich antwortete ehrlich und sagte das es mich nervös machte. Daraufhin lachte er leise, ein lachen welches durch mich hindurchging und meine Nervosität ein Stück aus meinem Körper drückte.

Ich hörte wie er aufstand, sich einige Schritte von mir entfernte und spürte wie er sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder neben mir nieder ließ. „Knie dich hin und spreize deine Beine", seine Stimme klang tiefer als sonst, für mich ein deutliches Zeichen seiner Erregung.

Langsam hob ich mein Becken, zog die Beine an und kniete mich. Etwas unsicher spreize ich meine Beine und fragte mich sogleich was er vorhatte.

Er kniete sich hinter mich und umschloss mein noch schlaffes Glied mit seiner Hand. Langsam begann er zu massieren und schnell schoss das Blut wieder hinein und ließ es gerade von meinem Körper abstehen. Wie machte dieser Mann dies nur so schnell?

Etwas, was ich nicht deuten konnte, legte er um meine Erektion und verschloss es. „Was…was machst du?" Wollte ich leicht ängstlich wissen. „Och keine Angst…du wirst es gleich merken", erklärte er und streichelte meinen Körper einen kurzen Augenblick.

Ein lauter Aufschrei kam über meine Lippen. Mein ganzer Unterkörper schien von Vibrationen zerrissen zu werden. Ich keuchte und stöhnte, konnte meinen Hintern nicht ruhig halten. Immer mehr hatte ich das Gefühl das Vibrationen die ausgelöst durch die Kugeln, welche noch immer in meinem Hintern und dem was er mir um mein Glied gelegt hatte, besitzt von meinem ganzen Körper genommen hatte.

Immer wieder zuckte ich vor Erregung auf, versuchte meine Hände los zu bekommen und mich auf diesen abzustützen, doch zu fest hatte er mich gebunden. Wo war er, und was machte er gerade? Dieser Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf. Ich wimmerte erregt vor Lust.

Langsam wurden die Vibrationen weniger, er zerrte an meinem Hintern. Nein! Viel mehr zerrte er an dem was sich in meinem Hinter befand. Kugel für Kugel verließ meine heiße enge. Das Gefühl das mir etwas fehlte wurde schnell zu nichte gemacht. Denn ich spürte ihn, spürte wie seine von Gleitgel glitschige und kühle Erregung tief in mich stieß.

Ich warf meinen Kopf nach hinten in meinen Nacken und schrie laut auf. Endlich befand er sich tief in mir. Wie ich das vermisst hatte. Seine kräftigen stöße, sein stöhnen und keuchen in meinen Ohren und die leichten Vibrationen um mein Glied trieben mich schnell meinem Ende zu. Ich jammerte, dass ich es nicht mehr aushalten würde. Als antwort stieß er nur noch fester in mich.

Es war vorbei ich merkte nicht mal mehr wie die Vibrationen um mein Glied aufhörten. Zu weit hatte er mich in der kurzen Zeit gebracht. Erneut verspannte sich mein Körper unter der Lust und ich ergoss mich wie schon so oft an diesem Abend.

_Und dies war nicht das letzte Mal an diesem Abend. Er brachte mich noch einige male zum Höhepunkt, bis ich kraftlos in seine Arme niedersank und einschlief. Als ich am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war er noch bei mir. Ich lag in seinen Armen…_

_Für mich war diese mysteriöse Visitenkarte die ich von meinem besten Freund bekommen hatte, der letzte Schubs den ich brauchte um mein Leben wirklich vollkommen zu machen. _

_Mittlerweile leben wir zusammen und ich denke, dass ich auch jetzt noch immer viel von ihm lernen kann und er mich immer wieder mit kleinen neuen Spielchen an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben kann._


End file.
